Medicated Lifelines
by Samstar1990
Summary: Do not question utopia! Blue and red pills fall like hail in winter crashing down on the fragile rook of my self inflicted overdose of content. Tomorrow I won't take the pill. If the pill today doesn't make me forget.
1. The prologue to rebellion

**SO... new idea influence by the Vocaloid song Candy Psychologist? or something along those lines... Anyway this is a nice prologue. All OOC-ness was intended enjoy and my older stories will be undated soon!**

* * *

><p>Everyday your normal routine:<p>

You wake up at 7:30 AM and no later, you get up from your single bed and go into the single en-suite bathroom. You pick up your toothbrush squeeze a pea size amount of toothpaste onto it and brush for three minutes exactly and rinse. Shedding the long pyjamas, folding them and putting them onto the side step you get into the shower to wash. Upon getting out you dry and taking your pyjamas you go into the bedroom, placing them on the pillow before straightening out the bed sheets, afterwards you go to the wardrobe and dress for work.

Once dressed you will go into the main room of the apartment and head for the kitchen eating a large healthy breakfast of your choosing and you are ready to leave by 8:45 am.

You take your vitamin

You go straight for work and obey your boss, completing all tasks done before clocking off and heading home. You greet your flatmate and ask about his day, listen and respond before suggesting or agreeing to going into the living area. You watch the news and then cook dinner, eating together in a civilized manner talking about what was seen on the news a little before washing up.

You retire to bed at 9:00PM.

You will not question this Utopia. You will be content in your life. You will not remember these words that were spoken to you but you will remember the routine they detail.

**-Within the walls of my mind is my own paradise-**

It was strange. He had never thought about it before. Across from him was his flatmate slowly and silently eating his breakfast. Brunette hair, green eyes, Spanish by Origin but was born in this city, at least he thought he was. He didn't question it.

He himself had brown hair, amber eyes and was Italian by Origin but was born in this city. At least that's what he thought. He didn't question it.

And that was the thing. That's what he found strange. He didn't question it, all his life he has gone along with everything. He said all his life he meant since the first day he moved into the flat with Antonio; the name of his flatmate. What had he done before that day? Lived with his parents? Who were they and where are they now? Did he have brothers and sisters? Why had he never questioned this?

It was a little frustrating.

"Lovino? Are you feeling ok?" He looked up to meet the indifferent gaze of Antonio. Lovino began to consider the same of the Spaniard. He suddenly wanted to ask and pry the information from the thick concrete like fog that lay heavy on his mind.

"I'm fine" he replied, a slightly snap in his voice he never knew he possessed before. Antonio nodded accepting the answer and finished his cereal glancing at the clock, the Italian questioning such action looked up to the plain analogue clock face that rested above the refrigerator. The large and small hand arranged themselves showing it to be a quarter to the hour of nine. Both men at the table automatically dug into their pockets and retrieved pill bottles placing one in the centre of their hands. Lovino looked up noticing that Antonio's was blue compared to his red but there was little time to contemplate it. The pill was placed on his tongue and fell easily down his thought.

The rest of the day was a grey blur.

* * *

><p><strong>Can people let me know what they think please it helps me write~<strong>


	2. When the cycle breaks

That morning Lovino opened his eyes

_**/You wake up at 7:30 AM and no later/**_

He sighed and looked at the alarm clock, why was he so eager to get up at this time anyway? He knew he had at least a 15 minute gap between breakfast and leaving the house so why be so quick to get up? Shrugging he sighed and got up.

_**/You get up from your single bed and go into the single en-suite bathroom. You pick up your toothbrush squeeze a pea size amount of toothpaste onto it and brush for three minutes exactly and rinse/**_

As Lovino completed the action he stared at the small amount of toothpaste wondering why he did it on automatic. He sighed again before putting the brush in his mouth and gazing round the bathroom. Had it always been this grey? Why grey? Grey was boring…

_**/Shedding the long pyjamas, folding them and putting them onto the side step you get into the shower to wash/**_

He stopped a moment and stared at the pyjamas in his hands for a moment and scowled. Why fold them? Who was going to see them other than him? And why white pyjamas? Why not blue or red or yellow? He liked red so why not get red pyjamas? He put them on the side and got in the shower and as the water ran over his skin he hummed a small tune. He had never done that before…it was nice. It made the showering process more enjoyable.

_**/Upon getting out you dry and taking your pyjamas you go into the bedroom, placing them on the pillow before straightening out the bed sheets, afterwards you go to the wardrobe and dress for work/**_

He stared at the messy bed. Why straighten it? Who the fuck was going to see it other than him! Wait did he just swear? Wow…he pondered that felt good. He dragged open the wardrobe and groaned. Work uniforms and three casual pieces of clothing for after work if he wanted. Why the fucking hell was he so interested in working? Damn that felt amazing! He thought a small shiver ran up his spine as the words filled his mind. Like a delicious slice of rebellion.

_**/Once dressed you will go into the main room of the apartment and head for the kitchen eating a large healthy breakfast of your choosing and you are ready to leave by 8:45 am/**_

Antonio didn't seem to notice Lovino was staring at him. Why did Antonio never talk to him at breakfast? How much did they talk anyway? Not much that was for sure… he couldn't understand why because the man was a little…captivating…why the fuck did he think that?

Antonio looked at him funny as the Italian man hummed and smiled.

_**/You take your vitamin/**_

Lovino looked at the pill in his hand. What was this anyway? Slowly he slipped the pill into his mouth.

The rest of the day was a grey blur…

**-Within the walls of my mind is my own paradise-**

That morning Lovino opened his eyes

_**/You wake up at 7:30 AM even if you don't immediately get up/**_

He sighed and looked at the alarm clock, knowing there was a 15 minutes of extra time he lay there looking at the bare white ceiling

"fucking white" he grumbled and turned over to look out the window on one wall at the grey dull city. Today was sunny and that made him smile. He had never taken note of the weather before. Stretching once more, he sighed and got up.

_**/You get up from your single bed and go into the single en-suite bathroom. You pick up your toothbrush squeeze toothpaste onto it and brush for three minutes at the most and rinse/**_

As Lovino completed the action he stared at the toothpaste before putting the brush in his mouth and gazing round the bathroom. It really was THAT grey. Suddenly with a mischievous glint in his eye he grabbed the toothpaste and spitting out the stuff in his mouth he squeezed a large amount on the brush and ran around the small en suite painting the walls. Before long he was laid on the floor laughing as mint fragrant pictures of people and animals lined the walls. It made the grey a little more bearable. He wondered why he had never done that before.

_**/Shedding the long pyjamas, throw them onto the side step you get into the shower to wash/**_

Over his shoulder the pyjamas went. The happy buzz Lovino felt was addictive to the point he nearly slipped on the slippery shower floor. After a while of humming he wondered something. He knew not where the words came from but before he knew it he was singing in the shower. The funny thing was it seem to shake any remaining sleep he had away. He had never felt so aware in his life.

_**/Upon getting out you dry afterwards you go to the wardrobe and dress for work/**_

Fuck the bed.

He dragged open the wardrobe and looked over the work uniforms and three casual pieces of clothing for after work if he wanted. He dragged on his work shirt and then paused slowly before snatching a pair of jeans from his casual pile. Why the hell would he go and be all proper anyway?

_**/Once dressed you will go into the main room of the apartment and head for the kitchen eating a breakfast of your choosing and you are ready to leave by 8:45 am…maybe/**_

Antonio didn't seem to notice Lovino as he entered the room. The Italian took this time to look the man up and down. Damn this was one good looking male. Fuck everything he thought he wanted Antonio. He leant over the Spaniard and stole the man's toast.

"Lovino…that is mine" the man calmly replied.

"So?" he enquired biting the toasted bread.

"please return it" he replied. Lovino laughed and got up close to the emotionless man as he finished the breaded breakfast.

"Make me"

Lovino had to hold back laughter as Antonio looked baffled at the response. He had no idea what had gotten into him but he liked it! If only the roommate could experience it too.

Antonio looked at him funny as the Italian man hummed and smiled.

_**/You take your vitamin/**_

Lovino looked at the pill in his hand. He had no need for pills right? But it was a vitamin right? As he popped it into his mouth his brain screamed no and all rebellion floated away. He realised something…

That fucking pill!

The rest of the day was a grey blur…

**-Within the walls of my mind is my own paradise-**

That morning Lovino woke up but refused to open his eyes

_**/You wake up sometime before noon/**_

He sighed and eventually looked at the alarm clock it was 8 am, he was already running late. But he was more interested in watching the birds fly past the window.

Today it was sunny again and he stretch and placed his hands behind his head. What should he do today? He hadn't quite decided yet

_**/You get up from your single bed and go into the single en-suite bathroom/**_

Lovino stepped into the tiled room and the first thing he noticed was his artwork was gone. He scowled.

"Now I have to do it all again now!" he yelled loudly getting to work with brush in hand until he had painted a whole city landscape on one wall. He puffed out his chest in triumph and slid the window open to allow a little ventilation form the large amount of mint in the air. He turned from the outside world and bit his lip seeing all the bathroom kit he never used. He was baby faced so all the shaving supplies were kinda unneeded. Out the window they went. Who needs 8 towels anyway? Goodbye~ and…what appears to be tampons?

He stared at them for a bit "holy fuck get this bastard things out my bathroom!" he cried flinging them so hard they nearly hit the building across the street.

_**/Shedding the long pyjamas, you get into the shower to wash/**_

He was on a roll now he could feel it. Re-grabbing his toothbrush and cleaning it he spread toothpaste on it and brushed as he washed and danced. The buzz he felt, it was magnificent. It made he want to run naked through the city for heaven's sake! He spat into the shower drain and even went as far as the gargle with the hot water coming out the shower head and spitting that out the window as he left the shower. Fuck the world! Was all he thought.

_**/Upon getting out you dry afterwards you go to the wardrobe and dress for work/**_

Fuck the bed. He even dragged off the bedding for good measure. Pillows lost out the bathroom window too. He then realised his buzz. It was like he was breaking rules and getting away with it! Laughing he ran to the wardrobe.

He pulled on his jeans and casual shirt and taking a comb, made himself up however the fuck he wanted. As he went to leave the room he tipped the wardrobe marvelling in the sound it made. His room was his masterpiece. He knew he would hate himself once this buzz had disappeared.

_**/Once dressed you will go into the main room of the apartment and head for the kitchen eating a breakfast of your choosing /**_

Antonio was more than surprised when Lovino strode in. The man grabbed his breakfast from his hands and sat cross legged on the table eating it.

"Lovino are you feeling ok?"

"Never better"

"You do know it's a work day right?" the Spaniard bit his lip.

"Si" Lovino replied swallowing the food "felt like a change"

"I see" Antonio looked concern and Lovino blushed because it looked fucking adorable. He choked a little on his food.

_**/You take your vitamin/**_

Lovino watched at Antonio took his pill and waited. Slowly all emotion the man had even slightly had was gone and the man's eyes became flat and lifeless.

He reached for his briefcase and mechanically strode from the apartment muttering under his breath what sounded like instruction, like instruction that Lovino had once followed. He growled and looked down at the pill in his hand.

"They are lies! They are all lie pills!"

He yelled throwing it at the wall and shrinking to the floor. He smiled "Well let's see what happens at work… after all this will be the first time I remember"

He stared at the red dot on the floor. His was red….Antonio's was blue but had the same reaction but…they weren't the same people so what if Antonio's affected him differently…

Another smile as he scrambled to a draw and dug out a notepad and pen scribbling down notes everything he knew and remembered.

"both pills are lies…but by how much…" he muttered quickly grabbing his bag and heading out the door realising that his instinct was still taking him to work


	3. The difference of love and lies

**Just getting this out the way because I really wanted to write Spain in this haha. Ok now onot my other fics!**

* * *

><p>Lovino exited the factory where he worked that day and he had to say, this being the first time he truly remembered work…he was not impressed. He worked in a potato factory, if it was made of the carbohydrate, this place made it. The Italian tried to work and pretend everything was ok but years upon years of this frustrating work snapped in one day and before he knew it he had kicked a pipe he shouldn't have and the place has been flooded with mash potato.<p>

The factory manager had come to investigate and Lovino expected to be shouted out being the closest and therefore most likely responsible but the man sighed complained about the pipe work and told him to complete his instructions. So dumbfounded and covered in mash he went back to work. That was interesting he told himself, the factory manager wasn't like him and the other workers. He had no pills; he was just a bee in charge of the drones.

He studied the faces of the people as they left the factory with him. Each one was emotionless, unquestioning and conformed. He didn't like it they were all being controlled by pills. He began to formulate a plan.

**-Within the walls of my mind is my own paradise-**

The next morning everything seemed to go like clockwork. However the Spaniard stood confused seeing the Italian in the kitchen before him. He followed the man's arm and noticed the hand lay on a pile of cards.

"Morning" the boy spoke with a higher tone Antonio was not familiar with.

"Morning Lovino I trust you slept well" he replied automatically as he went to the cupboard to retrieve himself some breakfast. It was empty

"Ah…I have your breakfast" the Italian spoke with a knowing look in his eyes before picking up a bowl from under the table. Antonio turned and sat down across from the man.

"Thank you" he spoke and reached out for the bowl to have his hand slapped away

"No…you have to earn it" he teased. The Spaniard felt a twitch of something seeing the playful mood the other was in, the corners of his mouth seemed to curl a little but it was lost quickly

"Earn it how? This is a waste of time better spent preparing for a day at work" he responded laying his hands over one another watching the other with interest

" we play a game…I deal a card to you and one to me…they have numbers on…whoever has the highest wins ok?"

Antonio nodded seemed simple as the Italian placed a card before him and he turned it over the number 3 was displayed drawn on crudely in marker pen. Lovino turned over his card and the number 6 was displayed.

"I win" he smiled. The twitch came back; Lovino laughed and laced a finger over the pile "we could play again…this time though I have a proposition"

"What?" he asked and watched as Lovino placed his pill bottle on the table "if you win…you get your breakfast back…if I win…you take my vitamin instead of yours"

Antonio blinked and looked at him "but I always take mine" he spoke

"Up to you…break your routine or play one last game" Lovino smiled "tick tock" he laughed pointing to the clock as it got near the time to leave. Antonio twitched more, his mind screaming for the routine but he couldn't have that if he didn't play, he sighed and nodded receiving his card. This time his was 9, Lovino's was a 10. He sighed his routine ruined. He however found the bowl pushed before him and he looked up seeing Lovino place a pill into his hand and put it next to the bowl.

"Keep your promise" he smiled, got up and left the apartment to head for work leaving the Spaniard behind.

**-Within the walls of my mind is my own paradise-**

Lovino had a more or less uneventful day; he wondered to himself if the Spaniard would partake in his experiment and change his pill this once. He dragged out the notebook he now kept on him and flipped it open, observations and scribbling of the world around him he turned to entry looking over the pill…depending on how his pill affected Antonio he could determine both pills.

He got his answer. Upon entering the flat he noticed the air seemed different, he threw his back to one side and walked into the living room and before he knew it he was tackled from behind and pinned underneath someone on the sofa

"Yay Lovi~" the voice cheered gripping the man tightly, it was when he realised he recognised the voice he spoke

"An…Antonio?" he question before being pulled upwards and sat upright. He turned to see the Spaniard, eyes sparkling emerald green and his mouth curled into a perfect smile. The Italian blushed realising the man had sat him upon his lap gripping him around the waist

"b-bastard!" he yelled pushing at the arms of the tanned male " l-let me go!" he demanded though found he only half meant. The other blinked, smile slipped from his face before he laughed and what a musical laugh it was, Lovino found his heart skipping a beat.

"no Lovi there is no way I am letting you go you are just so perfect in my arms" he remarked before snuggling into the man's neck causing a reaction in the other as his skin was tickled

"Idiot" he murmured as he stopped struggling and let the over affectionate man hold while cooing every compliment and referring to him as every item they had in the flat.

"s-so…how was work?" he asked and Antonio shrugged

"Dunno…I didn't go in the end"

"You didn't go?"

"no I didn't see the point after all I have never taken a day off in all the time I have lived here…so I made food so I could spoil my little Lovi when he got back~"

Lovino stared at the man, his pill made this guy become over affectionate; it must be strong stuff…

**-Within the walls of my mind is my own paradise-**

Now you are probably thinking that Lovino had a shadow all evening with a Spanish man all over him however this wasn't the case. In fact Lovino's feet never touched the floor, Antonio was so insistent that Lovino never left his arms he carried the man around the apartment cooking and watching TV and talking. At this moment the man had dragged Lovino to his own bedroom and fallen asleep on the small single bed with the blushing brunette snuggled beneath him and the blanket. Lovino stared at his face enjoying the small innocent smile the man had. He had to admit…he preferred the smiling Antonio, the small differences in their personalities made it all amazing. He struggled a little and finally got out his notebook opening it.

On the page were two coloured in oval pill shapes, one red, and one blue, under the red one he write the word 'Love' to describe the effect it had on Antonio, it brought the emotions of a person up. Under the blue he wrote the word 'Lie' to describe the effect on the Spaniard as well, the way it pulled him down, creating a Lie he did not want to see. Once done he hugged the book and settled down to sleep determined to not let the pills control the life of his very attractive roommate (not that he would say it out loud).

**-Within the walls of my mind is my own paradise-**

Meanwhile far away from the apartment, to the edge of the city and over the large concrete wall and bolted gate there was a lab. Inside the lab a flustered assistant went running through the halls and into a meeting between a business man and the head scientist.

"Sir I have new information about the vitamins effect on the human body"

"What could possibly be so important you interrupt a business meeting?"

"It turns out that there in a 0.00000035% chance that a body's immune system will process the attributes inside the pill and create an anti-venom that dissolves it faster"

The man in the suit looked to the scientist as he pale contemplating the numbers in his head. He sighed.

"Professor this all goes right over my head what do the percentage and numbers mean?" he asked "does it after the Drone sector?"

"oh it affect it greatly sir" he muttered " and yet at the same time not much at all you see if the numbers are correct" he rushed to a window looking towards the concrete "there is a small chance that one or more of the workers…is slowly becoming immune to their pill"

"But you say the number is small right? And even so it's just a few people, probably one person, what damage could they possibly do?"

The scientist nodded "but it might be an idea to put all the workers through testing just to make sure"

"Of course professor" the man smiled "for the sake of paradise"


	4. Making a break for Paradise

Things had changed a lot on the apartment for Lovino since he had persuaded the other not to take the pill anymore. They rearranged the house for a start; both beds were now in Antonio's room because for some reason and to the annoyance of the Italian, it was bigger than his. The newly constructed double bed was hardly made unless Antonio decided to straighten it. They hardly went to work anymore as well, unless they felt like a change from their usual slacker's lifestyle and in fact they had begun to experiment. One day the two swapped jobs, Antonio turned out to work on a farm near the outskirts of the sector and Lovino marvelled in seeing for the first time the large wall that surrounded them.

What were they trying to keep out? Or why were they trying to keep them in?

When they weren't tricking the workman that they worked in the others job they just walked. With no destination or time scale in sight they just walked. The area was so big and seemed to be full of housing facilities.

"It's so strange" Antonio mused as he tugged the younger along with him since he seemed to lack the energy the Spaniard did. "It's like looking at a toy town"

"What the fuck are you on about bastard?" Lovino had taken such a liking to swearing he had seemingly invented his own dialect.

"well look" he motioned to the building around "when you build a place, a child will build the home before the rest of the city underneath, after all where do our clothes come from? Our furniture? Our food?" he then looked around "but all we see here is a road…and blank space waiting to be filled …Lovi…it's like it's unfinished…I wonder what a finished town would look like…"

"You speak nonsense idiot" Lovino mused as he flipped open the notebook and began scribbling. This made Antonio smile, he had come to know how to read the other and his defensive shell and if the other was putting it in his research book then he had to have said something right.

**-Within the walls of my mind is my own paradise-**

The large gates opened and vibrated the whole sector. Marching feet entered the grounds and a scientist came forward to the general and sighed.

"do we really need to do this in this particular fashion" he asked the armed man "after all the people here are programmed to obey from birth I doubt we will have any resistance"

"Why take the risk" the man replied "we may not be at war but if you are not prepared for one you'll die before it starts"

"Oh heaven forbid" the scientist replied sarcastically rolling his eyes at the government official and the men began to move towards the first factory. Nearby rustling caught the attention of the scientist who looked over his shoulder. He strained to see if anything was there but knowing the trigger happy parade was leaving him behind, he decided to catch up

**-Within the walls of my mind is my own paradise-**

There were heavy footsteps that raced from the scene. Breath hanging in his throat as he pushed himself through the vacant street. The single grey line of his existence leading him to a small dash of colour on the far off horizon ahead.

It was coming up to midday as the soldier plodded on through the quiet lands as factory after factory, vacant eyed zombies were led out as the scientist activated a small robot that hovered out and around the workers quickly scanning over the faces with a small beam and searching for them in the database that he had in his hand. Small bell noises sounded as each one was accounted for and removed from the list.

"alright send them back to work" he smiled and the owner of the factory began shouting to them as they sluggishly marched back to their routine lives. The man sighed and looked over the list looking confused. Two names stood up on top of the list of a blank page. "two workers are unaccounted for?"

This seemed strange so he clicked on the names, the details and photos of both coming up on the display. They lived together too it seemed and that just set off alarm bells.

"I need to borrow a couple of soldiers" he spoke with concern lacing his voice.

**-Within the walls of my mind is my own paradise-**

"you two freeze!"

Guns were pointed in the direction of the two as they tried to exit the apartment block. Antonio held onto Lovino and growled a little. The two armed men came forward with the scientist who looked them over. His face melted to a calmer expression.

"you must be Antonio and Lovino" he smiled "don't be scared by the big guns, we were worried you were unaccounted for"

"we aren't fucking children asshole!" Lovino snapped and then froze hearing the guns move to be pointed at him.

"what language" he commented bringing out the database looking over the pills they need "you need your vitamins boys"

Antonio could practically feel the barrel of the gun on his face as they came into their personal space. He could see the man in the lab coat reach into his pocket and brought out a couple of containers of pills. His eyes narrowed and he turned to Lovino.

"be ready" he smiled and the other just looked confused.

Antonio stood up straight, the two soldiers looking unsure at each other as he turned. He rushed the closest one and punched him straight in the gut winding him other hand racing up to grab the barrel of the gun that slipped from the weakened man's grip and swung it round colliding with the other who flew backwards into the scientist who lost control of everything. Pills and bullets spilt everywhere. Lovino was handed the gun in Antonio's hand as he ran forward grasping the other and the database from the floor.

"Run Lovi Run!" he yelled and the two took off in a blaze of adrenaline.

"sir" the winded soldier wheezed into his radio "two of the workers…armed…dangerous.. trying to escape"

The General at the other end cursed.

"Move out boys we are going hunting"

**-Within the walls of my mind is my own paradise-**

Everywhere was crawling in guns. The factories and work places were cleaned out to keep others from following the example of the two who were hiding. Places were slowly being search and overturned and although the higher officials were a little concerned at the lack of productivity, it was definitely becoming apparently the runaways would be taken care of permanently.

Antonio was looking out the dirtied window of the small shed at the back end of the field of his work. The soldiers were lingering the entrance but they were done for as soon as the order was given to search this place.

"What we going to do bastard?" Lovino was staring at the floor holding the gun to his chest " we are dead you realise"

The Spanaird remained quiet leaning the gun against the door and going over to the far wall. All the shed backed onto the large concrete wall. He placed his hand on it feeling the frozen cold temperature of the thick wall. Lovino watched as his eyes trailed down the wall and then began dragging things from the wall.

"what the fuck are you doing?" he asked jumping up, weapon falling to the fall with a clattered.

"this shed is regulated temperate so the stuff in here is kept at its best such as soil and stuff" Antonio grunted pushing over a shelf. "About the same temp as this wall…which means there is a vent"

Lovino blinked confused as he made his way forward to see what the man was looking for as the other continued looking along the wall. The Italian himself tried to help out trailing his eyes along the grey mess until suddenly.

"Antonio…" he muttered and the other looked over at him "that wooden panel is damp" he pointed at it. It was out of place that was true but that didn't mean anything right? Antonio on the other hand seemed excited and practically jumped on it snapping it in two as the board was jammed behind something else.

"we found it!" he declared as behind the board was a large iron grate which seemed to go on until a small lit dot in the distance "it's far" he muttered taking a wretch nearby and smashing into the grate then bent and gave under the man's determination "but it's freedom".

When the soldier reached the shed and tore down the door revealing the destroyed room beyond. The General ploughed through finding the grate lying inward at the end.

"Someone call the government, we have a crisis on our hands"

He turned and cursed throwing items everywhere as he exited looking up at the wall that towered over him with the large walkway on top for guards and just beyond that.

The city known as Paradise.


End file.
